


Dogs of the Military

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they're all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs of the Military

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 8 - Fuhrer!Roy/Ed – Submission – There was one rule he kept specifically for Fullmetal
> 
> Really, there was no other direction this could go and uhh, it sorta combined with another prompt I claimed. Oops?
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.

Ed undoes his shirt with every step he takes closer to the bed. All he wants to do is crawl in, kiss Riza awake, and leave the rest of the world behind. It’s damn good to be home and he wants to celebrate the best way he knows how. His shirt’s unbuttoned when he slides into bed and he gently pulls the covers up so he can wrap an arm around Riza and brush his lips against hers. The movement of the bed already has her waking and she smiles when she sees him. “You’re home.”

He kisses her again and threads a hand into her unbound hair. The kiss deepens and her hand runs across his chest to push the shirt off his shoulders. Ed shakes out of it and runs his hands down her body. “Missed you.” He buries his face against her neck and kisses across her skin. He has youth as an excuse to explain his eagerness when he comes back but Riza should be beyond this by now. She’s not and he can only be grateful. Her hands continue to run over him and strip him of the undershirt he has on then slide down to undo his pants.

“Missed you too, Edward,” she murmurs against his lips and urges him up to push his pants down. She’s only dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of his boxers. The sight has him groaning and he kisses her harder. His hands rove hungrily up under her shirt to cup her breasts and rub his thumbs over her nipples. Riza gasps and arches under him, wrapping a leg around his waist to drag him against her.

He rubs against her teasingly and rocks his hips against hers to enjoy the feel of her underneath him. “Mmmm…anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing worth talking about right now.” Ed grins because she has a point there. He lifts up enough to pull her shirt over her head and pauses to look her over. Riza cocks her head while a smile plays at her lips. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have to. Ed dips his head to kiss over her luscious breasts and tugs lightly at a nipple with his teeth. She clutches at his shoulders and drags her hips against his then says, “You’re always gone too long.”

He chuckles and nuzzles his face between her breasts to lick her skin. He loves the taste of her on his tongue. He skims his hand down her side in weaving patterns until he reaches the waistband of her boxers. He says, “Yeah, but the welcome back is pretty damn good.”

Ed moves his hand between her legs and rubs his fingers over her heat. He licks his lips when she gets even wetter and squirms under his touch. She’s as impatient as he is but that doesn’t stop him from kissing downwards and tonguing her through the cotton boxers. Riza’s hand moves over his hair when he rubs his cheek against her thigh. “Have you seen him yet?”

Her words stop him midkiss and he lifts his head to arch an eyebrow. “No, I haven’t. It’s late and I wanted tonight to be ours. Are you saying I should?” The slap against his shoulder gives him his answer.

“That’s what I thought.” She hooks her legs over Ed’s shoulders and he pulls the boxers off to swirl his tongue over her clit. “He’s the Fuhrer. He gets enough of our time as it is.” Her hand strokes over his cheek and Riza doesn’t say anything more, just splays her legs open wider. He dips his head and breathes the sweet scent of her in before he thrusts his tongue inside her.

Ed laps at her and the pleasured moan she makes is exactly what he wants to hear. Desire shoots through him and he shifts against the sheets. His own need making itself known. He pins her hips to the bed as he fucks her with his tongue. Mmm…he could do this until she’s ready to shoot him because the way she twists and squirms, her soft skin surrounding him, the moans falling from her lips, everything is just too damn good. Her hands grow more insistent against his shoulders and when she resorts to digging her nails in he finally pulls back. 

“Would you get on with it?”

He lifts his head and grins when he sees Riza’s eyes are wide and dark. She wants this just as much as he does and he won’t disappoint her. He slides her legs off his shoulders then moves up to kiss her. The kiss turns hungry and needy before he knows it. Ed nips her bottom lip as he cups her cheek to brush his thumb over her soft skin. They aren’t the most conventional couple but they work. Riza curls her legs around him and squeezes. He chuckles and leans his forehead against her. He gets the picture. He brushes another kiss against her lips then slowly pushes inside her. He slides his cheek against hers and groans at the slick heat welcoming him. 

The phone rings the instant he’s buried all the way inside. He clutches at her hips as he whimpers and she bites off a curse because they both know who it is. There’s only one person that’d be calling in the middle of the night. Ed buries his head against her shoulder. “Do you think it’s important?”

“Edward.” The stern tone to her voice brooks no argument. He knows it’s important. There’d be no reason to call otherwise, but damn, he wanted tonight. Just a few hours. That’s all. He shifts and reluctantly reaches for the phone.

“Hello.” Riza’s hands trail over his back and she’s being evil when she clenches her inner walls around him. He bites his lip hard to keep from making any sound that would carry over the phone. He turns his head to glare at her but she gives him an innocent smile. “Yes, sir. No, sir. I understand, sir. I didn’t realize my report was of utmost importance, sir. I’ll bring it in straight away.”

The maddening touches stop and he’s glad for that. It gives him enough brainpower to focus on the conversation. It was supposed to be a routine mission but whatever he learned now seems to be crucial to an ongoing situation in Central. “I’ll be right in, sir. My apologies.” He hangs up the phone and stares at it for a long moment. Ed wonders when those developments occurred. They had to be recent if he wasn’t informed before he left. He sighs and rests his head against Riza’s shoulder. “I have to go.”

“I know.” Her hand strokes over his hair then urges his head up. She kisses him deeply and rocks her hips against his. He gasps and fists his hands in the sheets while he struggles to maintain control. He doesn’t have time for this. He shouldn’t keep the Fuhrer waiting. He gets in a mood when he’s kept waiting.

“We-we will finish this later,” he manages to say as he pulls back breathless. He doesn’t want to go, but they both know their personal life has to take a backseat to duty. He cups her jaw and kisses her again before he finally slides from her. She doesn’t stop him this time but the picture she makes spread out on the bed tears at him. He wants to give her what she deserves and it’s not being left in the middle of the night with desire burning high.

She grabs his hand before he moves off the bed and he turns back to her. “I’ll be looking forward to it. Hurry back if you can.” He nods and squeezes her hand tight then goes to find a new uniform to wear. It’s official business and as much as he wants to go in dressed casually he can’t. His body aches with want and it doesn’t help he can feel Riza’s gaze on him. He pulls a button down and uniform pants blindly from the closet. He doesn’t go without boxers often but the sooner he gets out of here, the sooner he can get back. He hisses slightly as the material slides over his sensitive skin and he has to tuck himself in carefully.

Riza whistles from the bed. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He glances toward her as he buttons up his shirt and he’s relieved she pulled the covers up. He doesn’t need any more temptation.

“Just hoping it’ll be quick.” She arches an eyebrow at him. They both know state matters are never quick. “What? I can hope.” He walks over to the bed and steals a kiss. “I’ll see you later and then we will finish the business we were attending to.” She laughs at him and brushes her fingers across his jaw.

“Tell your superior I formally lodge a complaint against his timing.” He chuckles and squeezes her hand before he finally heads toward the door.

“You and me both.” They both know he won’t mention a thing. Duty calls and nothing can be put ahead of that. They made that promise when they joined the military. He grabs his coat off the hanger in the hall and sighs as he slips it back on, making sure to tuck his braid under the collar. Late night meetings are never good.

It’s a quick walk from Officer Housing to Central Command. He thinks it might’ve been Havoc or Falman who told him it was by design. The military needs its officers who aren’t in the barracks to be within easy reach of Central Command if anything goes wrong. He looks up at the imposing building in the center of the parade grounds from outside the gates. No one’s supposed to be there. It’s late enough even the slowest or most conniving soldier has gone home by now. He sticks to the shadows and walks around to the back of the compound and uses his key to unlock the partially hidden gate.

Ed steps through and nods at the guards on duty. He doesn’t envy them the night shift with their days switched around but they’re on a good rotation where everyone takes their turn at it. He walks to the Fuhrer’s private quarters and knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

He enters and closes the door behind him to see Roy sitting in shadow behind the broad desk. Ed comes forward and stops before him to give him a salute. “Sir.”

“I’m assuming your mission went well?” Roy leans forward into the light and Ed sees he looks too put together for a late night meeting. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t relax his stance.

“Yes, sir. It was initially a bit of a fools’ errand but once more reliable sources were located the necessary information was found.” Roy nods at him and steeples his hands in front of his face. It hides his mouth and over the years Ed’s come to know it’s a move he uses when he wants to hide a smirk.

“At ease.” 

Ed drops his stance and shakes his head. He crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Roy. “Don’t you ever sleep?”

Roy leans back in his chair and looks at him with an arched eyebrow. “I know my sleep habits are a particular concern of yours, Edward, but is it so much to ask that when one of the members of my inner circle returns from a mission he report to me first?”

Ed rolls his eyes and moves to sit on the edge of his desk. “It could wait ‘til morning, Roy. It wasn’t life or death. You would’ve had exactly the same opportunity to act on the information then as you do now.” He snorts at him. “You’re telling me you’d pull soldiers out of bed for a mission based off my information now? How’d you even know I was back in town?”

The nonchalant shrug used to infuriate him. Now it just annoys him enough he wishes he was still the insubordinate alchemist under his command instead of the high ranking soldier so he could snap at him. “I keep tabs on my best men. Intelligence networks can be used for more than information gathering.”

Ed glares at him and digs his fingers into his arms. The stupid bastard shouldn’t still get under his skin like this. “Was there a reason you needed me?” If he pulled him out of bed and Riza’s arms just to play games with him…..

“Yes, actually, there was a reason, Edward.” Roy pushes back from the desk slightly and regards him for a long moment across its expanse. “Come over here.”

He has no idea what the bastard is planning, but he knows he can’t say no. Stupid rank and all that shit, but maybe if he gets this over with he can get out of here sooner. He walks over and stands before Roy with his hands on his hips. “Any time now.”

Roy looks at him for a long moment and Ed swears there’s a smirk playing over his lips. Ed narrows his eyes and scowls at him. They should’ve outgrown all of these games by now. He taps his foot against the floor though much of the effect is lost due to the thick carpeting. “You really should learn patience, Edward.”

He’s pulled forward by his arm until he’s right against Roy. There are so many reasons he should make this end right here. Namely, because it’s an abuse of power and if this got out, Roy’s Fuhrership would be cast in a light none of them want. He growls low when Roy draws his lips over his neck and he can’t help the way his head tilts back. At Roy’s further tugging he moves to straddle his lap in the broad chair. “You’ve been dreaming about doing this forever in this chair haven’t you?”

Ed shakes his head at Roy’s smug shrug. “What can I say, there are some perks to being the Fuhrer.” Roy flashes him a grin filled with sinful promise. The need he’s been ignoring since he left his house flares back to life as Roy trails his hands over his sides. He shouldn’t let himself get distracted. Is this the only reason why Roy called him out tonight?

He shivers when his braid’s pulled from under his collar. “You really have a thing for long hair don’t you.”

“I wish you didn’t have to hide it but I suppose it’s a better alternative than you actually cutting it.” Ed smiles. Trust the bastard to completely ignore a true statement for making one of his own. He brushes a kiss against his lips and threads his own hand through Roy’s hair to tug gently. He smirks at the low growl he gets in response.

“Was this the only reason you called me out of bed when I’d barely been home a few minutes?” He groans low when Roy’s hands slide down his back and squeeze his ass. He leans more against Roy and nips at his throat.

Roy moves a hand between them to rub him through the uniform. “Because you’re mine, Edward. I wanted you first. You’ve been gone a long time. Though…it seems I didn’t interrupt you soon enough.” He presses his face against Ed’s neck and licks down to his shoulder where he bites hard.

Ed gasps and bucks against him. His hands fist in Roy’s shirt and he rolls his hips. “Bullshit, you timed it just fucking right.” He fights to keep hold of his senses but his eyes flutter and he groans helplessly as Roy shoves his jacket off then yanks up his shirt to give his seeking mouth more skin to travel over.

Roy nuzzles his cheek against his and murmurs low in his ear. “You must’ve been in a hurry to get here. You’re only half dressed, Fullmetal.” Roy’s hand slides up under his shirt and thumbs a nipple. “It’s not proper procedure to come without all aspects of your uniform.” Ed growls and tears at Roy’s clothes himself. Leave it to the stupid bastard to be able to think straight while Ed’s struggling to maintain any semblance of control.

Once he finally gets Roy’s shirt unbuttoned he shoves it open and skims his hands over Roy’s chest to give himself a few moments to think. He attacks his collar with nips and licks while his hands busy themselves with fumbling at Roy’s pants. Sometimes he really hates these uniforms. Moments like these are perfect examples of why. He has to slide to the edge of the chair before he can get all the stupid clasps and buttons undone. He looks up to find Roy watching him. “What?”

“I can smell her all over you.” Roy’s no longer the pristine image of Amestris’ leader like when Ed walked in. Kiss swollen lips, mussed hair, bare chest framed by the dark blue of the uniform jacket, hard cock jutting proudly from his lap just begging for attention. Roy reaches out to grip his jaw. “Tell me, Edward, what were you doing when I called?” Ed licks his lips and tries not to be turned on by how much Roy knows. It was a bit weird when he realized exactly what becoming a part of Roy’s unit entailed. He can’t say he saw it coming because well, Riza had him seeing nothing but her until everything was revealed. “Were you inside her? Slick and warm and eager under you.” Ed makes an involuntary sound and the smile that steals across Roy’s face only makes him harder. He flicks his tongue out to brush against Roy’s thumb ghosting across his lips in self defense. “Yes, I know you were, but the thing is, Edward, I want you first and I’m going to have you.”

Before he can think of anything to say or do, Roy claims his lips in a brutal kiss. Ed clings to him and whimpers. He’s overwhelmed. Need pounds through his body and he wraps an arm around Roy’s shoulders to keep him close while the other fists in his hair and tugs. He grinds down desperately against his lap. He loves it both ways. Fucking or being fucked. It all ends up in the same place. Blinding pleasure that leaves him panting and clawing at whoever he’s with. He wants Roy. He wants him inside him. In the back of his mind, he knows Roy set this whole moment up. Riza might’ve been in on it or not. He’s not sure yet. He’s going to find a way to pay back Roy for this. But later.

Nimble fingers tug at his pants and Roy laughs against his mouth when he finds him naked underneath. He wraps his hand around him and strokes him long and slow in that way that drives Ed out of his mind with need. “Mmm, you were eager to get back to her weren’t you.” 

Ed growls and pinches his side. Yes, he was, and he’ll have to make this up to her somehow. Though she probably knows why he’ll be late getting back to her. He digs his nails into Roy’s shoulders and thrusts into his hand. “Are you going to get on with it or just torment me all night?”

“We both know better, Edward.” And yes he does, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to go docile into the night. Roy nudges at him to slide off his lap and he’s confused for a moment until he sees Roy pushing out of his own pants. He lets them pool on the floor and arches an eyebrow at Ed. “Admiring the view?”

He mutters “conceited bastard” under his breath but follows suit in adding his own shirt and pants to the growing pile on the floor. It’ll be a bitch to sort out later. He can’t count the number of times he’s left only to realize he’s wearing something of Roy’s. Ed can’t help his gaze being drawn to Roy’s lap. Splayed wide and indulgent, he doesn’t have a chance. He licks his lips and grins. He has an idea. He drops to his knees and takes Roy as far as he can into his mouth. He sucks hard while he clutches at the chair arms.

Ed counts the low groan he draws from Roy a win. They’ve always been good at playing games. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when it carried over into the bedroom. Roy’s hands slide over his shoulders then lower to catch the end of his braid to undo it. “Don’t be too smug yet. We’re not starting the night that way. You’re going to sit in my lap and I’m going to have you right in this chair.”

A heated pulse of need rocks through Ed and he whimpers around Roy’s cock. Ed has to squeeze his own cock to keep some control. It’s been one temptation after another and Roy better fucking live up to his words or else he’s storming out of here and back to Riza. It doesn’t take long for Roy to have his braid undone then run his hands through to untangle his hair. He looks up at him while his mouth’s wrapped around his length and the look of pleasure on his face makes him moan.

It’s Roy’s game even though he’s more than a willing participant. He curls his tongue along the underside of his cock followed by his teeth. It sends Roy rocking up into his mouth and his hands twisting in his hair. Roy tugs at his shoulders to get him up and he only goes with a slow slide of his mouth off him. He sits back on his heels and looks up at him. Roy rolls his eyes and tugs him up. “Smartass.”

Ed grins and climbs back into Mustang’s lap. “I do love this chair,” he says as he molds himself against Roy’s chest. His knees fit comfortably alongside Roy’s with a little bit of room to spare. He hopes it was built to last. He’d hate to be unable to repeat what they do tonight. He rocks down against Roy while his hands slide up and down his back. He squirms slightly and hides a grin against Roy’s shoulder when he feels his cock nestle against his ass. He shimmies against him then grips his shoulders as he writhes over him. He mouths along his collar then finally settles on a spot to suck hard.

“Edward….” His name comes as a low whine from Roy’s lips. Ed does know his horny bastard well. A hand fists in his hair and tugs his head back. He expected that too. He grins up at the dark look in Roy’s eyes. “You are a vixen. Should’ve known unlocking your sexual side would produce this.”

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Like you don’t enjoy it.” He gets a predatory grin in return and two slick fingers slide into him without warning. His eyes widen and he cries out as he jerks down against them. When the hell did Roy have time to find lube? A twist of fingers inside him and he doesn’t fucking care. He grips the back of the chair and grinds down harder. He’s not gonna be able to take this teasing long. He’s been wound up all night and if Roy doesn’t get on with it he’s going to take matters into his own hands.

Roy mouths up his neck to steal a kiss while his thumb brushes against the corner of his mouth. It’s an assault on his senses he’s not going to be able to withstand. He whimpers and tries to spread his legs wider so Roy will get a move on. He slides a hand down between them to twist a nipple and he’s rewarded when Roy shudders against him. “Need missions where you aren’t gone so long.” Breathless words murmured against his ear and he doesn’t mind being a dog of the military, hell he enjoys being one if it gets him this.

“Your fault.” Ed gasps and twists in his lap even more when a third finger’s added. “Hurry up! Want you.” The smug smirk on Roy’s face makes him want to punch him but then he wouldn’t get fucked like he so desperately wants because the bastard wouldn’t let him leave. Nope, he’d keep him here all night tormenting him with feigned innocent brushes of skin while they discussed something stupid and boring like imports and exports from Xing.

“Impatient aren’t we.” He growls low as Roy’s fingers pull from him and he lifts up at Roy’s urging so he can guide himself inside. Ed throws his head back and cries out. The sweet rush of pleasure suffuses his body and he clutches Roy’s shoulders. He closes his eyes and savors the thick throbbing inside him. So, so good. Roy pushes his hips up and his breath hitches. “Ride me.”

The imperious tone to his words would usually have Ed doing everything in his power to not do what he wants. But right now, it’s exactly what he wants and he grips Roy’s shoulders tight as he pushes up then slides back down onto him with a low groan. He wants this so bad. “Roy, Roy, Roy” he can’t help but chant. He tightens around him as he moves over him. Roy’s hands grip his hips and tug to speed up his rhythm. He tries to fight it because he wants this to last but too soon he’s slamming his hips down to meet Roy’s.

“You’re mine, you’re all mine.” Their gazes lock as he watches the pleasure swirl in Roy’s eyes. He moves faster over him, slamming down onto him hard with every thrust and he feels like he’s being taken apart. He’s pulled tighter against Roy and he kisses him hard. Roy’s tongue sweeps through his mouth in a dominating air, but he doesn’t care. He gives himself over to it, to Roy. He threads his hands into his hair and holds Roy tight to the kiss as his body threatens to come around him. Roy’s hands slide back to squeeze his ass then grip his hips again as he pistons his hips upwards.

They’re not gonna last long. Roy’s tense under him and they’re both crying out on every thrust. They’ve pushed the chair back further and further from the desk with their movements. Ed whimpers because it’s just this side of enough. He plasters himself against Roy more. He wants to come. He can feel it out of reach, hovering beyond his fingertips. It has been too damn long and he doesn’t want to be denied any longer. Roy growls low as he pushes Ed off then shoves up from the chair. He whines and shifts on his feet because he has no idea what the fuck’s going on.

Roy spins the chair and shoves it back against the desk then shoves Ed down into it. He drags his legs over his shoulders and his eyes bore into Ed’s as he grips the armrests. The first thrust nails him to the chair and rips a scream from him. Bastard’s all too satisfied with himself but there’s nothing Ed can do but hang on and enjoy. They’re slamming the chair back against the desk but neither of them care. It’s wild and perfect and Ed couldn’t keep quiet for anything. Roy bends him in half as he continues to fuck him so damn good and when he wraps his hand around him, sliding his nails over him he’s gone. He throws his head back and screams as he slams his hips up against Roy’s and clenches down tight around him.

Pulsing wave after pulsing wave of pleasure roars through him and he keeps himself arched up against the source of it for as long as he can. He feels Roy bite at his shoulder and shudder apart against him when he finally comes too. Ed threads a shaky hand through Roy’s hair and basks until the position he’s folded up in gets uncomfortable. He shoves at Roy and he lets his legs down then hauls him up again to sink down into the chair and cradle Ed against his chest. He brushes a kiss against his sweaty forehead and trails a hand through his hair. Roy murmurs, “You’re all mine,” against his ear and Ed’s more than alright with that.

He doesn’t care if he has to share. They all share in one way or another but at the end of the day they belong to him. They always have and he wouldn’t think of questioning it. Long missions, phone calls in the middle of the night, none of it matters. As long as he has this he knows he’ll be a dog of the military for the rest of his days. Smug bastard be damned. He’s his smug bastard and he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
